1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorized watercraft with a hull of the craft, on which the user lies prone, at least partially, or stands up, with a flow channel extending in the hull of the craft with an electric motor-driven water screw, wherein the electric motor and the batteries, as well as the control device for the electric motor and the water screw are housed, at least partially, in the flow channel in the hull of the craft.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A motorized watercraft of this type is known from PCT International Publication WO 96/30087. There, the user lies prone on the hull of the craft, and the water screw in the flow channel is driven by a battery-powered electric motor so that a water flow, which extends opposite the movement direction of the motorized watercraft, is aspirated through the flow channel.
Thus the water flow can be kept away from the user, and the flow of the channel water can also be conducted past the user by the shape of the hull of the watercraft. This makes swimming and diving by the motorized watercraft easier.
The design of the structure of the motorized watercraft is complicated and is not user-friendly with respect to maintenance. The electric motor is connected to the water screw by a gear. The electric motor in the interior of the hull of the craft is cooled to maintain its power delivery. The output of such a motorized watercraft is relatively limited. Also, because of its complex structure the motorized watercraft is very heavy and therefore difficult to handle.